


Un si long voyage

by malurette



Series: si les sentiments aussi vivent, meurent et se réincarnent [1]
Category: Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte | Please Save My Earth
Genre: Death, F/F, Female Friendship, Gen, M/M, Space Opera, Unrequited Love, short series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: à venir, recueil de courts one-shot pour Enju et Shusuran ;1er volet : Un long voyage. 2ème : Glacée. 3ème : La seule à qui elle tienne.4 et 5èmes : À quoi se raccrocher.
Relationships: Enju/Gyokuran (Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte), Enju/Shusuran (Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte)
Series: si les sentiments aussi vivent, meurent et se réincarnent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018351





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Désabusée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965490) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est un long, très long voyage dans lequel elles s'engagent là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et tout laisser derrière  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** Please Save My Earth (Reincarnations)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Shushuran & Enju (-> Gyokuran)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « voyage » d’après 7_liens"  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

C’est un long, très long voyage qui les attend. Officiellement c’est un voyage d’études, pour la gloire de la science ; on ne le dit pas trop fort puisqu’il y a une civilisation extraterrestre là-bas, mais peut-être, peut-être, le gouvernement les envoie pour analyser leurs ressources naturelles, le niveau de développement et les risques éventuels que pourrait poser cette civilisation, et s’il serait possible de la coloniser…  
L’équipe scientifique y part sans arrière-pensée, avec juste l’objectif d’observer et d’apprendre. Il faut tout de même qu’ils acceptent de s’engager pour plusieurs années. Après une pré-selection de leurs talents et de leurs capacités autant scientifiques que physique, on les soumet à un entraînement rapide en vue du voyage intersidéral.  
Ils vont passer déjà une année entière rien qu’à faire le trajet aller, endormis dans leurs caissons d’hibernation, mais il faut qu’ils y résistent. C’est un pari à prendre, de s’endormir sans savoir si on se réveillera, et à des années-lumière de sa planète. Qui sait si un astéroïde, une nova, un tir de laser en dépassant la seconde planète, un dysfonctionnement quelconque de leur vaisseau, ne les détruira pas pendant leur sommeil…  
Sur place il leur faudra six mois pour échanger un message. Et pour que l’investissement valle la peine, leur mission durera de longues années avant qu’on les rappelle chez eux – et il faudra alors compter encore toute une année pour rentrer.  
Ils ont conscience qu’en rentrant, ils subiront un décalage dans le temps – de longues années où leur planète, leurs proches, auront continué à exister, à faire avancer leur vie sans eux. Ce qu’ils retrouveront n’aura plus grand’ chose à voir avec ce qu’ils quittent. 

Pourquoi alors partir en premier lieu, si c’est si loin, pour si longtemps ? Pour oublier un chagrin d’amour, peut-être. Par inconscience. Parce qu’il n’y a plus rien du tout qui vous retient.  
Pourtant Enju part pour suivre Gyokuran, en sachant que c’est sans espoir, et Shusuran part pour suivre Enju : pas question de la laisser seule ! (et puis cet abruti qui l’a larguée, elle veut bien mettre une galaxie entière entre eux pour oublier sa honte d’avoir perdu son temps avec lui.)

Pourquoi envoyer une paléontologue là-bas ? Et pourquoi pas ? Les instances officielles peinent à trouver des volontaires, ils n’ont pas assez de candidats à pouvoir désigner d’office, comme Shion.  
Enju pourra toujours assister les autres, et peut-être qu’il y aura quelque chose à creuser pour elle aussi là bas - ah ha - dans le passé de cette planète-là. Elle pourra au moins analyser les données de ce que les locaux font, à défaut d’en exhumer elle-même. Bref. Ils ne cracheront pas sur sa candidature. 

Ils n’ont pas assez évalué les risques concernant la dynamique de groupe, les relations inter-personnelles, le passé de ceux qui se connaissaient déjà, la façon dont ceux qui se rencontrent se supporteront.  
"Mais partir, affirme Enju à Shusuran pour la rassurer sur sa décisions, si c’est avec toi je ne crains rien. Merci d’être avec moi."


	2. Glacée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glacée jusqu'aux os, jusqu'à l'âme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Glaçon  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Please Save My Earth (Reincarnations)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Shusuran & Enju  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « 4. glace » d’après 7_liens   
> **Nombre de mots :** 404

Il fait si froid ici, dans cette triste base sur ce satellite mort, si froid. Entre la mauvaise isolation du complexe, la déperdition physique de chaleur, et l’isolement social dont aucun d’entre eux ne mesurait réellement toute la portée avant de se retrouver là… Shusuran est glacée jusqu’aux os, et glacée jusqu’à l’âme. 

Observer la population de la ZKK101 et se plonger dans leurs fictions ne remplace pas la planète qu’ils ont quitté, les familles, les amis, les simples connaissances. Oh comme marcher dehors au soleil lui manque ! Elle qui se croyait de marbre, ne plus rien avoir à faire des relations humaines et trouver la paix là-bas… le mal du pays la gagne. Elle a vite fait le tour de la base, de ses coéquipiers, de ce que ses observations peuvent lui donner. Elle craque.   
Et le froid, le froid terrible sape ses forces et n’arrange rien. Elle râle tant et plus sur les ingénieurs qui ont conçu cette base n’importe comment, se plaint des réglages du chauffage quand Shion est déjà surmené à devoir tout bidouiller, à courir en tous sens pour tout réparer alors qu’on néglige son efficacité et qu’on ne voit que ce qui ne marche toujours pas malgré ses efforts.   
Jusqu’à la découverte de ces machins couvrants. Ils sont hideux et pas pratiques, n’ayant pas de manches, devant se draper, mais heureusement ils ne glissent pas trop et ils sont assez grands pour qu’on puisse se coller à deux personnes en dessous d’un seul pour plus d’efficacité. 

Gyokuran se moque : elle qui a un glaçon à la place du cœur ! Personne ne voudra jamais la réchauffer.   
Elle lui écrase le pied en représailles.   
Mais qu’est-ce qu’il croit ? qu’elle n’a aucun sentiment ?  
Oh, c’est vrai : elle pense la même chose de Mokuren. Qu’elle est une poupée de porcelaine à aduler pour les hommes, un réservoir de magie pour soigner sa mélancolie, mais dont on oublie facilement qu’elle ressent les choses elle aussi. Elle reste pourtant humaine sous son kitché qui la met à l’écart.   
Elle se rend compte qu’elle l’a traitée injustement et a un peu honte d’elle.   
Enju, elle, ne lui en veut pas d’accaparer les cœurs des garçons, même celui de Gyokuran. Au contraire, elle la prend en pitié, ce qui n’est peut-être pas vraiment mieux.   
C’est difficile, n’est-ce pas, de voir refléter chez autrui quelque chose qu’on n’accepte pas de soi-même…


	3. À qui elle tienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désabusée de beaucoup de choses et de beaucoup de monde, sauf de sa meilleure amie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À qui elle tienne  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Please Save My Earth (Reincarnations)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Shusuran & Enju  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish?  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « 2. secret » d’après 7_liens   
> **Nombre de mots :** 500+

Shusuran n’aime pas grand’ monde. Si à l’adolescence elle a eu une période rebelle où elle l’affirmait haut et fort, la pression de la société s’est chargée de la faire rentrer sans le rang depuis et elle n’ose plus le formuler intelligiblement. 

Même à Enju avec qui elle partage pourtant presque tout elle ne s’en plaindra pas, mais le type avec qui elle est sortie ? elle ne l’aimait pas. Elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi elle a fait ça ; parce qu’il lui a demandé, et que c’était socialement attendu qu’elle accepte, et qu’elle voulait savoir pourquoi on faisait tout ce foin de la vie de couple et de la possibilité du mariage voire des enfants. He bien, elle ne sait toujours pas, et avec lui en tout cas ça n’en valait pas la peine.   
Elle lui en a voulu quand même, de l’avoir laissée tomber comme ça, lâchement, quand il est devenu trop évident qu’ils n’allaient nulle part. D’accord, c’était voué à l’échec. Mais l’annoncer comme ça par lettre, au loin, plutôt que face à face ?  
Elle sauve la face en laissant entendre que pendant l’éloignement physique, il l’a trompée avec une autre et c’est pour ça, que, mais, en dedans, elle sait très bien que c’est parce qu’il ne la supportait pas.   
Elle n’était pas ce qu’il attendait, et elle n’attendait rien de lui. Mais quand même. 

Elle est amie avec Enju et ça lui suffit.   
Elle aime bien Enju. Elle aime Enju. Même si Enju est stupidement amoureuse de cet autre imbécile. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, apparemment, ni d’arrêter d’être amoureux juste parce qu’on s’est trompé de personne. C’est bien dommage, comment font donc les gens normaux pour vivre ainsi ? ou n’y a-t-il que très peu de monde qui se trompe ? Elle a du mal à y croire. 

Enju est la seule personne à qui elle tienne, la seule personne qui la comprenne, la seule personne qu’elle fasse l’effort de comprendre. Elle l’admire, et même l’envie un peu, d’être capable d’aimer si fort, si sincèrement.   
Ce qui pourrait n’apporter que souffrance à bien d’autre, est sublime chez Enju. Ce qui lui était tellement indifférent jusqu’ici, et dont elle affirmait pouvoir très bien se passer, lui semble presque désirable, ainsi magnifié.   
Cette capacité à aimer, les trésors d’amitié qu’elle déploie avec elle, le fait qu’elle soit si compétente dans ses autres relations et son métier, et, elle ne va se mentir, si jolie, oui, Shusuran envie Enju. Sans la jalouser. 

Elle n’a pas la beauté irréelle d’une Mokuren, c’est une fille normale avec un visage avenant, ses longs cheveux souples brillants et en bonne santé, son gentil sourire, tout lui donne une douce aura féminine. Shusuran elle-même n’a jamais réussi à laisser pousser ses cheveux, secs et cassants, n’a pas idée de si elle est jolie ou trop banale, et a vite renoncé à tenter de plaire aux garçons, Saarjalim, pour quoi faire ?

(Une légende dit qu’on renaît avec le visage de la personne qu’on a le plus aimée ; si c’est le cas, elle aimerait bien ressembler à Enju dans une prochaine vie.)


	4. Un conte pour faire face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si elle a vraiment une seconde chance, que les choses se passent correctement cette fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tout recommencer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Please Save My Earth (Reincarnations)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Enju/Gyokuran, Shusuran   
> **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « 6. conte de fées » d’après =7_liens   
> **Nombre de mots :** 303

On n’a jamais pu prouver scientifiquement que la réincarnation existe, bien que nombreux soient les témoignages de personnes affirmant se souvenir d’une vie antérieur, d’un amour passé, et pourtant c’est un fait admis, comme la croyance en Saarjalim – on ne peut pas prouver non plus que ça n’existe pas. 

C’est important pour Mokuren, ça le redevient pour Enju, de ne pas rompre le cycle : pour espérer retrouver leurs êtres chers dans une vie prochaine. Enju poursuit encore et toujours Gyokuran, et également Shusuran décédée juste après lui. 

Elle voudrait avec lui, sans pour autant perdre la relation qu’elle a déjà avec Shusuran. Si elle devait en sacrifier l’une à l’autre, que choisira-t-elle… Trop tard, elle réalise qu’elle avait presque ce qu’il lui fallait pour être heureuse… mais pas dans le bon sens. À quoi bon de toute façon ? même quand il était encore temps ce presque n’aurait pas suffi. Et elle ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. Elle les chérit, et ne sait pas y renoncer. 

Elle ne se donnera pas la mort, elle fera de son mieux pour ne pas la précipiter non plus, et en attendant qu’elle frappe et la libère, elle prie de tout son cœur pour se réincarner en homme. Ainsi, elle/il pourra être ami avec Gyokuran, avoir avec lui une relation de confiance comme elle avait avec Shusuran, et ne plus souffrir de ne pas en être aimé.   
Et peut-être pourra-t-elle/il même, plutôt, l’aimer elle, qui sait ? dans une autre vie, où tout sera plus facile… 

(Elle n’est pas aveugle dans celle-ci : qu’est-ce qui l’empêchait d’aimer pleinement Shusuran ? les normes sociales, l’ignorance pure et simple ? Non, même pas. L’amour était là, mais pas sous la bonne forme. Le désir n’allait pas dans ce sens, et elle ne pouvait pas le forcer, ni l’inverser.)


	5. Mourir et espérer renaître

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle a tout perdu, tout, et il ne lui reste qu'une très maigre consolation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À ça du désespoir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Please Save My Earth (Reincarnations)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Shusuran & Enju  
>  **Genre :** tragédie  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « mort » d’après =7_liens   
> **Nombre de mots :** 700

À des années-lumière de là, leur planète natale en proie à la guerre a cessé toutes communications. Depuis que Mokuren a suggéré qu’elle été purement, simplement, irrémédiablement anéantie, pas seulement la victime d’une panne technique réparable, l’idée fait petit à petit son chemin.   
Ils savaient tous en partant, qu’ils ne retrouveraient jamais leur vie d’avant, qu’il y aurait trop de décalage au retour, mais que le retour devienne entièrement impossible ?  
Leurs familles, leurs amis, tous ceux qu’ils ont connus… morts. Les lieux où ils ont vécu, où ils auraient compté revenir… détruits. Le deuil est difficile. Comment conceptualiser la parte d’une planète toute entière, de son avenir, quand tout ce qu’on voit c’est un écran noir ? C’est trop gros. C’est trop loin.   
Qu’il ne reste plus qu’eux ? trois femmes, quatre hommes, leur bagage scientifique respectif leur dit que ce n’est clairement pas assez pour perpétuer leur civilisation. En deux générations à peine, la consanguinité… et puis à quoi bon avoir des enfants dans cette base étriquée, dont ils ne se donnent pas le droit de sortir ?  
Ils doivent pourtant bien continuer à vivre, à aimer, même si leur mission d’observation n’a plus de sens. Les couples qui se tournaient autour depuis le début se soudent. En vain. 

Bientôt, la maladie emporte Gyokuran, et avec lui tout espoir pour Enju. Un deuil de plus, un deuil de trop.   
Hiiragi est le suivant, et il n’y a plus personne pour leur interdire d’envahir ZKK-101, que leur propre morale : et apporter avec eux le virus ? s’il contamine la biosphère locale entière, pas juste eux qui viennent de si loin ?   
Shusuran ensuite, et Enju sombre dans le désespoir. Sans sa meilleure amie pour la réconforter, se confronter à sa propre mortalité et à sa solitude la dépasse. Elle est absolument terrifiée, par l’inconnu, par la souffrance qui l’assaille et celle qui l’attend encore. Elle appelle la mort de ses vœux : qu’au moins ça soit fini ! rejoindre ceux qu’elle aime…   
_Si tu te suicides tu ne pourras plus te réincarner_ , rappelle Mokuren encore et encore, et elle prend cette prédiction une menace de plus, au lieu d’un encouragement. Même l’hibernation, comptant comme euthanasie, est une solution trop douteuse pour qu’elles se l’autorisent.   
Shukaido se bat, en vain : il est impossible de guérir cette maladie une fois déclarée, impossible aussi de s’en protéger dans cet espace clos. Ils sont tous en sursis et y passeront tous. Dans quel ordre et agonisant combien de temps, c’est tout ce qu’ils peuvent se demander, et ils ne peuvent agir sur rien, et cette incertitude sur le quand et le comment est pire encore que la certitude de la mort éventuelle. 

Enju l’avouera-t-elle ? elle est soulagée lorsqu’elle détecte enfin les symptômes. La douleur de la maladie réelle ne pourra jamais être plus grande que celle de l’attente effrayée, que ce qu’elle a déjà enduré en voyant mourir son grand amour, sa figure d’autorité, sa meilleure amie ; que toutes celles qu’elle a imaginées pour quand ça sera son tour.   
Elle avait peur de mourir, oui, mais encore plus peur de survivre inutilement. Elle espère, maintenant, que ça sera rapide.   
Elle ne peut pas demander à Mokuren de chanter pour elle, pour apaiser ses craintes ; elle doit le faire dans son propre cœur. Elle prie, encore et encore, pour se réincarner en homme et changer de vie. Retrouver Gyokuran et, si elle le peut, aussi Shusuran ?  
Leur terre natale n’est plus, mais il y a un monde si vaste à leurs pieds ; Mokuren l’assure qu’ils se retrouveront sur ZKK-101. Elle l’espère. Elle choisit de faire confiance à la kitché-saarjaléenne. 

(Par chance, Mokuren avait raison.  
Issei a vécu sa réincarnation, a appris que non seulement les êtres, mais également les sentiments se réincarnent ; il a laissé Enju trouver la paix, et a réussi ainsi à changer de cycle. Maintenant, il n’a plus peur de la mort. Quand ça arrivera, pas de sitôt si possible, selon ce qu’il vit aujourd’hui et demain avec Sakura, ils se retrouveront encore, ou bien vivront autre chose, et il se dit que ça sera toujours pour le mieux : c’est la magie de la vie toujours recommencée.)


End file.
